


my best friend does not like me

by zoinksjunko



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Complicated Relationships, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Mental Health Issues, Mutual Pining, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoinksjunko/pseuds/zoinksjunko
Summary: In which Mikan ponders about her relationship with Junko.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	1. SIDE A

**Author's Note:**

> ok so. this is gonna be a two chapter fic in a series of fics I am planning. this is healthy! junkan since the tag is really lacking in fluffy wholesome fics where Junko is still an ass but not as despair-obsessed.
> 
> additional notes;  
> \- Junko has adhd because I said so. this is a work of fanfiction I can do what I want.  
> \- this is a sweet indulgent high school au where they are just having fun and being idiots.  
> \- Mikan is babey  
> \- Junko makes stupid shit jokes

Sometimes, Mikan doesn't understand what she sees in Junko.

Hell, scratch that, most of the times. Especially when all that comes out of her mouth is _despair_ and _shut up Mikan_ and _your mom is hot_ , it's just words, too many damn words, and half her jokes aren't even as funny as Mikan makes them out to be to her friends. Junko always tries to talk over everyone and dominate the conversation with some terrible _your mom fat_ joke, and the only thing Mikan can do is tune her out or talk over her. Literally, Junko can never shut the fuck up for a single second before she's off making some witty comment that no one asked for.

She can't sit still either, _no_ , because her monkey brain keeps telling her to move, even if that movement comes in the form of a simple knee bounce. Now, alright, sometimes Junko gets nervous and she does the knee bounce, but she also does the knee bounce when she's getting ready to make another gross joke about having sex with literally anybody in your bloodline and it confuses Mikan so damn much she sometimes flat-out tells her to shut up.

Of course, Junko fights her with a challenging ' _make me, sugah_ ' and Mikan sometimes even ends up screaming at her to shut up. It doesn't matter though, all it does is feed Junko's expanding need for annoying everyone in her sight. Sometimes, however, the two of them end up getting into an argument because of Mikan's ' _irritational_ ' behaviour, and the two end up not talking to each other for weeks on end.

Now okay, usually Mikan wouldn't give a shit because Junko always come back, ( **that's a lie, she always gives a shit** ) but sometimes she genuinely worries if she fucked up their friendship to point of no return. Until Junko swings an arm around her shoulder unexpectedly in the school hallways, whispers into her ear, " _missed me sweetcheeks_?" and they are back to being best buddies again.

I think you can probably imagine how flustered this makes Mikan, especially when her breath is hot against her skin, and she's holding onto her like Mikan is her favorite person — no, plaything — in this school. Sometimes, Junko likes to show her off as arm candy. And by sometimes, it's mainly when she can't get a date for a school dance or some party. She's basically plan b, and while this is fine with her, sometimes Mikan does yearn to be more than friends like Junko likes to pretend they are.

Sometimes she thinks they are.

Until she's off making out with some guy named Brad at a college frat party, and fuck, Mikan's pushed back to the friendzone again and it _hurts_.

Well, whatever, she's gross anyway. Whenever Junko goes through a rough patch, she subscribes to this particular brand of a quirky teenage girl that rules out showering and taking care of herself. And while she's going through this gross phase, Junko likes to rub herself all over Mikan until she has to shove her away, telling her _y-you smell like a r-rotten orange_. She, as a caring friend, tells her all the warnings about bacteria she can possibly think of only to be drowned out by Junko's _but_ _your mom likes my stench_ and _this is so despairful, my one friend can't even stand me!_

Honestly, fuck Junko Enoshima and her nasty, terrible jokes and obvious guilt-tripping.

But sometimes, Junko has the nerve to tell her _you're so damn convinced your shit doesn't stink_ or _get off your high horse princess_ as if she thinks Mikan is disgusting too. It bothers her to a point that she can't quite understand and she ends up having to vent at 3am on a school night to Ibuki while eating potato chips and crying. Ibuki is a good friend, Mikan thinks, but she also thinks Junko can be a good friend if she really tried. If she really cared.

Now, to say Junko is a complete dogshit friend would be an overstatement, because you see, Junko Enoshima is a genius even if she gives as few shits about school as she does about anything else. Whenever Mikan has a math problem she can't seem to figure out, she just has to ask Junko and she'll know the answer in approximately seven seconds. Then when Mikan tries to ask how she figured it out so quickly, Junko just shrugs and barks out a laugh. "It's not even that hard."

"N-Not for y-y-you." Mikan replies with and something flashes on Junko's face for just a single second — a blink and you miss it type of thing — a mix between hurt and confusion but she ends up shrugging it off as if her own feelings don't matter. It's like a moment of vulnerability on Junko's end, which is rare, Junko _never_ shows herself as vulnerable.

The last time Junko claims she cried was when she was six and some dickwad named Yasuke stole her lollipop.

Okay, to cut to the point, Junko either has zero real emotions or she can't control them to the point she has to shove them down into a bottle until she explodes. Mikan knows neither of those contributes to a mentally healthy person.

But then again, Junko Enoshima has never been a mentally healthy person. Sometimes, Mikan wonders if Junko is okay at all. Whenever things get even a tiny bit boring or stressful on her end, she does _this thing_. This thing, from what little Mikan understands, it works like a coping mechanism. Mikan likes to call this thing _Junko's Manic Alter Egos_ , and it's happens like a little light goes off in this part of her monkey brain that says _time to become the Queen of England!_ and she puts on the most mediocre British gal accent while wearing a crown she most likely pulled outta her ass.

Or sometimes, when Junko can't seem to handle her stress, she spaces out to planet Mars, is completely absorbed in thought and she just doesn't respond for a good hour or two. It's frightening when she does that, because she gets so quiet Mikan doesn't know what to do and she's left wondering; _did I do something wrong? Or did I say something wrong? Why won't Junko talk to me? Is she okay?_

And then when she's finally landed back in reality, Junko starts blabbering nonsense. Like _you're so fucking annoying, Tsumiki_ or _the only reason we're friends is because someone has to take care of you_ and it's so weird and confusing. Mikan doesn't understand what she did wrong or why Junko pushes her away each time she tries to get closer so she's stuck in this loop that keeps going even when she needs a fucking breather.

And yet, despite the fact that Junko is such a trash friend, there are times when Mikan can understand why she fell for Junko.

You see, sometimes when Junko tells her stupid jokes, she does get one absolutely right. Her timing, her voice, her fucking word choice— heaven's gates open, the crops are flourishing, and everyone around them is laughing so damn hard they nearly piss themselves. And despite laughing, Mikan still makes the effort to squint at Junko through the tears clouding her vision because, in that moment, Junko lights up like never before.

She practically glows, her eyes crinkling with a wide, amused grin and she's looking so happy that it brightens Mikan's day, and makes everything right again.

Because really, all that Mikan wants is for her best friend to be happy. She doesn't give a shit if she's unhappy as long as Junko is happy, it's okay. _Right?_

And even if Junko is a shitty person, she still goes to outrageous lengths to keep Mikan safe from anyone's harmful intentions. So she can't complain that Junko doesn't try to look out for her as well. One time she got involved in a fight with Hiyoko but Junko stepped in and gave Hiyoko a harsh mouth off and since then she hasn't had to deal with constant crude remarks from Hiyoko. Of course, she still tries to make a jab at Mikan at times, but all Junko has to do is give her a mean look and she shuts her mouth.

Mikan can't stop herself from appreciating Junko in those moments.

There also the times Junko tries to comfort Mikan in her own way, whispering sweet nothings into her ear as she reassuringly rubs circles in the center of her back — the gesture is so nice and unfamiliar to Mikan she ends up crying even more than before. Sometimes when Mikan is sad, Junko comes over with a gift; she hides it terribly behind her back and gives her a giddy grin. Usually it's chocolates or some other food, and Mikan ends up stuffing her face full in the matter of seconds while Junko jokingly says _I poisoned them._

Honestly, if Mikan did actually die while relishing a divine sugary meal, that would be fine with her.

There are the times that Mikan has to bring Junko home from a party and she's all drowsy, clinging onto Mikan like the world's about to end and she murmurs sweet things like _you're my favorite person, tsumiki_ or _you look sooo pretty today._ Sometimes, she's so drunk that she gets emotional and starts weeping about the most random shit. _hey tsumiki_ , she would say, _y-yes_? then all the waterworks would go loose as she talks about how _pickles don't have arms! this is a scandal, tsumiki!_ and she just cannot stop herself from laughing.

Sometimes, Junko stays up all night texting her the stupidest pictures she can find ( memes she calls them? ) and Mikan literally has to stiffle her laughs to make sure her mother doesn't hear her and whoop her ass. If it weren't for Junko, she would have a way better sleeping schedule. One time, the two of them stayed up till 4am talking on the phone about anything and everything until Mukuro told Junko to shut the fuck up and go to bed.

Those are the moments Mikan definitely appreciates Junko.

Until Junko greets her at school next morning and asks what she thinks about fisting porn and she doesn't understand what she _ever_ saw in Junko.


	2. SIDE B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, oh! I know! You're thinking about me, aren't you? I always knew you wanted me, Tsumiki-san!"
> 
> "I-I guess I do."  
> -  
> In which Junko & Mikan declare themselves girlfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what to say about Junko except shes rude and impulsive.

JUNKO ENOSHIMA has come to realize that her.. issues for A LACK OF A BETTER, KIND WORD are not something they can change. NOT EVEN CINDERELLA'S FAIRY GODMOTHER COULD.

She's damn well aware of her inability to focus on even the most simplest of tasks, the constant clashing of her personalities, and how her mind seems to drift FAR, FAR AWAY at any given moment. There's also the fact that whenever her mind does wander off, she always thinks of ONE STUPID, CUTE GIRL who glares at her whenever she just breathes or talks or does anything for that matter.

Before she met Mikan, Junko hadn't really given her sexuality much thought.

Now, she does not consider herself a fountain of knowledge on being a lesbian, but what she does understand is that if she's looking up 'AM I A LESBIAN' and 'HOW TO KNOW IF YOU PREFER CHICKS OVER DICKS' QUIZZES AT THREE IN THE FUCKING MORNING on her sister's old dusty laptop, THINKING ABOUT TITS WHILE SHE MAKES IT that she might actually be queer or whatever.

But, like, once she figured that out, her third eye pretty much opened to the fact that 'hey, I am in fucking love with my best friend since the last two years' and that's when shit got fucked. You see, Junko Enoshima DOESN'T DO LOVE. Sure, sex is fun and all but ACTUALLY FALLING IN LOVE? Gross. Disgusting. Don't even SAY THAT WORD AROUND HER. And the fact that she fell for that DISGUSTINGLY CUTE PIG makes it all the more WORSE.

She certainly didn't expect her PRINCE CHARMING to come in the form of a nervous wreck that cries over anything and everything.

One time, Junko stepped on a ugly butterfly and Mikan spent half a hour mourning over the damn thing. WHO EVEN DOES THAT?

Or this other time, Junko threw a rock at Mikan when they were fourteen ACCIDENTALLY, ( it wasn't an accident, Mikan was being AN ANNOYING BINT so Junko did the only thing she could think of ) and the girl not only spent an hour wailing while Junko screamed ' _IT WAS JUST AN ACCIDENT FOR FUCKS SAKE STOP CRYING_ ' but also ignored her for a full on month.

Then there was the time Mikan ate one of Hagakure's pot brownies and she was crying and laughing and then proceeded to drink an entire gallon of milk only to throw it back up, and while it was hysterical to see her like that, the caring friend in Junko told her to take her home because honestly, her reputation would have not survived any further damages.

But even if Mikan is a UNCONTROLLABLE CRYBABY, she still loves her.

Mikan Tsumiki is like a terrible addiction to her; SHE NEEDS HER LIKE SHE NEEDS OXYGEN. Her heart just yearns to be around her all the time and it doesn't even matter if what they do is boring as long as Mikan gives her some bloody attention. When they can't hang out for whatever reason, Junko shoots into a DAMN RELAPSE BECAUSE SHE NEEDS HER DAILY DOSE OF AFFECTION AND LOVE.

Now, affection and love hasn't ever been one of Junko's needs, but this stupid nurse brings out this side of her that does desire some level of intimacy. One time the two were watching a movie, and Mikan had asked, _"Ummm… do you want t-to cuddle?"_ and obviously, Junko had tried to say no but Mikan put on her greatest puppy dog eyes and she was sold.

So, Mikan had fallen asleep in a moment's notice, but Junko just spent the rest of the movie watching Mikan sleep LIKE A DAMN CREEP. She couldn't help it, the girl was cute as fuck okay. Plus she snored LOUDLY so she couldn't keep herself focused on the movie either way.

Anything that fucking girl does is either WAAAY TOO CUTE or BECOMES THE NEXT SOURCE OF JUNKO'S FANTASIES. She totally hasn't imagined her and Mikan in situations you would only find in porn. Even now, as Mikan is sprawled out next to her, those dirty thoughts keep popping up in her mind. Especially when Mikan shifts her legs constantly and her skirt rises a little too high, and oh my fucking god, is she WEARING FUCKING HELLO KITTY PANTIES? Who gave that bitch the RIGHT?

But anyway, SHE HAS TO FOCUS, because right now, her and Mikan are battling against each other on Smash, and she needs to win. So, she smashes the buttons on the tiny controller in her hand waaay too aggressively, landing hits and combos on Mikan's Kirby one after another. But Mikan, for some reason, DOES NOT GIVE A SHIT.

No, what she does instead is sigh dramatically and pout at Junko, constantly staring at her with a certain look flickering in her gaze. It's not the 'Junko-shut-the-fuck-up' type of look, it's something else.

There's homework spread out between them because they were originally studying but they agreed to play videogames instead as a quick little break. Junko drops the controller to her side, deciding to take the risk to ask about it and leans forward, mussing with Mikan's hair.

"Whaddaya thinking about in that pretty head of yours, Tsumiki? Yer looking at me like I said some stupid shit." She asks, making sure her tone is gentle and soothing so she doesn't scare her off. She drags her fingers through Mikan's earlier styled, thick locks with a lopsided grin, staring at her expectantly.

"N-Nothing…" Mikan mumbles under her breath, and she's being so quiet Junko can tell something is bothering her.

"Alright, enough with the bullshit. Fess up." Junko practically has to yank the controller from her clammy hands, and Mikan instantly makes grabby hands, whining. "You're not getting it back until you tell me what the fuck is bothering you. Is it banana bitch again?"

Mikan's frown deepens and Junko feels a twinge of regret tug at the strings of her heart. "N-No, it's definitely not Hiyoko…"

Junko hums lowly, canting her head to the side and then lets out a charming laugh. "Oh, oh! I know! You're thinking about me, aren't you? I always knew you wanted me, Tsumiki-san!"

"I-I guess I do." Mikan tells her with a half-hearted shrug, but the way a light blush rises up to her cheeks has Junko reeling, reaching for something to say to such a BLUNT statement.

WHAT THE FUCK? No, seriously, WHAT THE FUCK?

Her mouth snaps shut, only to fall open again as she tries to think of a proper response but the only thing she can say is, "You like me? Like, like-like me?"

"I-I do," Mikan breathes out, her foot jiggling and her eyes drop to her lap. She's chewing on her bottom lip and for some reason it lights something in the pit of Junko's stomach. "Is that weird? I think I always have. Don't you l-like me?"

Junko stays quiet for a bit, then laughs, because that's really all she can do. She spent two years lusting after her best friend's cooch, only to find out on this very day THAT SHE ALWAYS FUCKING LIKED JUNKO BACK.

So, hey, fuck it. HERE'S TO BEING AN OBLIVIOUS DUMBASS.

She reaches forward, cupping Mikan's cheeks and DUCKS IN, kissing her. Mikan's brows pinch together and her eyes widen — The angle is as awkward and clumsy as Mikan herself is, but her lips feel NICE AND SOFT as they begin to move against hers.

And Mikan lets out this high-pitched noise of arousal and shock, wrapping her arms around Junko's neck and pulling her impossibly closer until their foreheads bump against one another, and it feels GREAT. She swipes her tongue — slimy, warm and incredibly gentle — over Junko's bottom lip while moaning against her and oh, that feels INCREDIBLY FUCKING NICE.

Mikan pulls away a moment later, straightens up a little, and looks up at her with wide, expressive eyes then LEANS UP AND PRESSES ANOTHER SHORT-LIVED KISS against Junko's cheek.

"So, like, what are we now? Girlfriends?" Junko asks, voice soft and tilting her head ever so slightly.

Mikan giggles, offering the tiniest of nods, gaze flickering back and forth between Junko's eyes and Junko's stomach flutters with the slightest of butterflies as Mikan breathes out, "Y-Yes. I th-think we are."

"Okay. Cool, cool, coooool," She's unable to contain the grin spreading on her face as Mikan connects their lips with a messy, rushed kiss once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! <33


End file.
